Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-3k^{7}+3k^{5}) - ( 6k^{6}+5k^{5}) - ( 6k^{6}-3k^{5}) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(-3k^{7}+3k^{5}) + (-6k^{6}-5k^{5}) + (-6k^{6}+3k^{5})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-3k^{7}+3k^{5} - 6k^{6}-5k^{5} - 6k^{6}+3k^{5}$ Identify like terms. $ - {3 k^7} + {3 k^5} - \color{#DF0030}{6 k^6} - {5 k^5} - \color{#DF0030}{6 k^6} + {3 k^5} $ Combine like terms. $ { -3 k^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ k^6} + { k^5} $ Add the coefficients. $-3k^{7}-12k^{6}+k^{5}$